Alone No More
by emotionalgirl123
Summary: With Elsa locked away in her room Anna is left on her own, until she meets a strange boy who becomes her friend and awakens the fun in her again.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock _"Elsa?" little 8 year old Anna said into the keyhole of her sister Elsa's room, "Can you come out and play? I miss you and I want to build a snowman with you."

"Anna, I can't play with you." A sad small voice came from the other side of the door, "please leave me alone."

"OK, bye." Anna replied gloomily as she turned around and started roaming the halls of the castle that felt more and more lonely by the day. Ever since Elsa locked herself up in her room Anna hadn't had a friend or anyone else to talk to or even play with, her parents never let any one come visit for fear of something happening she didn't know what. Without realizing it Anna found herself in the portrait gallery; sitting down on a velvet bench she looked at all the paintings and started talking to no one in particular. "I wish there was someone who understands me, someone that I could talk to and play with; someone that would be my friend. Joan you know what it's like to be on the outside of everything and to not have any friends don't you?" Anna asked the portrait of Joan of Arc. Suddenly Anna felt a chill in the room and frost started seeing frost appear on the walls. Then beside her she noticed a boy, no more than 16 or 17 wearing a blue hoodie with white snowflakes all over and tan coloured pants that were cut of just below the knees, snow white hair and bright blue eyes like the sea after a storm ends.

"Hello Anna." The strange boy greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Hi! Do you want to be my friend? I have no one to play with and I need a friend." Anna greeted the stranger the way any child would; with enthusiasm and excitement.

"I would love to be your friend Anna. What do you want to do first?" The boy asked.

"I want to build a snow man! But first I want to know your name, since you already know mine." Anna responded.

"Well my name is Jack Frost and I would love to build a snow man with you." And with those words he caused snow to start falling all over the portrait room and Anna started giggling in delight and eagerly started building a snowman that she called Olaf. Jack Frost looked at the young girl and felt saddened by the idea that she had never had a true friend and that she was forced to spend the entirety of her life hidden from the world, isolated and alone. Jack from that moment on vowed internally that he would do whatever he could do to make her childhood a happy and pleasant one where she would never feel alone and unloved again.


	2. Chapter 2: Play and a Story

Chapter 2

After a short while Anna realized that her new found friend wasn't playing with her, so she looked up from her snowman and looked at Jack. "Jack! Come play!" As she was saying this she reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her eye level. "I thought you were gonna play too, not just stand there."  
>Chuckling Jack apologized and proceeded to gather a bunch of snow in his hands and started to form a snow ball. Looking at Anna with a mischievous grin on his face she proceeded to squeal and started to try to find a place to hide to avoid getting hit. With her back to Jack she felt a snow ball hit the back of her head, and it didn't hurt but she was surprised, she wanted to start to cry but instead she found herself laughing and screaming at Jack that wasn't fair. "Come on little princess, start throwing snow balls back at me. Get me back!" Jack started to tease and make fun of her so Anna retaliated and proceeded to make and throw as many snow balls as her little hands could handle but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't hit him; he was flying through the air, and surfing on the air on his crooked staff.<p>

"How come you can fly and I can't?" Anna asked feeling a little left out and a little alone all by herself on the ground.

"I don't know why or how I can fly Anna but I just know that without this stick I wouldn't be able to fly and I wouldn't be able to make snow, or frost or anything else that I love doing." Jack replied.

"Can you tell me how your hair turned white? I want my hair to be white too." Anna stated as she sat down on the soft snow that was on the portrait room floor. Jack came down and sat beside her and started to tell her the story of how his life came to be the way that it was at that present moment.

"You see Anna my hair wasn't this colour when I was younger, it was in fact brown. A long time ago I had a sister, and I loved her very much. Her name was Sara and I was constantly taking her on new adventures, showing her new things, playing new games with her and even showing off in front of her as well. One winter I remember taking her out ice skating, and I didn't test the ice to make sure that the ice was solid enough to skate on safely. So there we were skating away and Sara got to close to the centre of the pond and the ice started to crack under her skates; she was scared and she just froze where she was. I saved her by pretending we were playing hop scotch and I used the crooked staff to pull her away, and I fell into the water instead. The next thing I knew I was looking at the moon and he told me that I was Jack Frost and I was going to be a guardian of children. It took me several hundred years for me to accept my role as a guardian but I have accepted it and I can't imagine my life not being a guardian. It was the moment that the moon told me that I was to be a guardian that my hair turned white and it has been that way ever since."  
>With the story over Anna just sat there and stared at him, "You are how old? You sure don't look it!"<p>

"Yes Anna I am approximately 300 years old. I protect the fun in children, which is partially why I am here with you. You were so sad you were forgetting what it was like to have fun and so I came here to remind you what fun was and how to have fun. And I will stay and be your friend for as long as you want me to be." Jack replied looking at Anna thinking how much she reminded him of his sister, and that made him all the more protective of her.

Sighing contentedly Anna laid her head on Jack's lap, her red hair falling out of its pigtails spilling over her face, she turned her head upwards looking at Jack and said "Thank you Jack. I'm glad you came to be my friend." She then fell asleep exhausted from the playing and from listening to a story for the first time in forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Hope

Chapter 3

Anna woke up with a start, sitting straight up she looked around her dazed and confused. "Wait. How did I get into my room?" She thought when she finally recognied where she was. Looking at her bedside table she saw a note with her name on it.

Anna,

If I'm not back when you wake up, Good Morning. I hope you slept well. I had to go take care of some business last night while you slept and it may take longer than I plan. I left a book on your window seat for you to read until I get back. I hope you enjoy it.

Your Friend,

Jack

Anna smiled when she read Jack's note and jumped out of her bed to find this mysterious book that he left for her to read and enjoy. When she found it she was shocked as to how beautiful it was; it was ice blue with snowflakes painted on it and in bright white lettering it said "Fairy Tales." Carfully picking up the book and opening it Anna started reading the stories of Snow White, Cinderella, Aroura, Ariel, Mulan and all the others fairytale princeses and princesses. She got so enchanted by the stories and the hope of true love and family that she didn't hear someone sit down beside her on the window seat.

"It's a good book isn't it" said the voice. Hearing the voice Anna jumped and quickly looked in the direction that the voice came from.

"Jack! You scared me! Yes it is a good book, I've never heard these stories before." Anna exclaimed as she put the book down and wrapped her little arms around the guardian. "Are you gonna tell me where you went?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. But I'm glad that you are enjoying the book. Which one is your favorite so far?" Jack asked directing her attention away from where he dissapeared to the night before.

"Well right now I like the story of Belle and the Beast." Anna replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I think I like it because Belle didn't give up on the Beast and wanted to do what she could so that he could remember who he was and be that man again."

"You are one smart girl Anna." Jack said with a smile on his face. Jack just sat there with Anna in his arms worried about the future and where he was gonna go from here and what their future was gonna hold. He could feel his love for Anna grow every minute that he was with her and could tell that it was gonna be harder and harder for him to say good bye when the time came. Shaking his head he brought himself back to reality and to the adorable redhead in his lap and smiled down at her, with her eyes still full of sleep, her red curls messy and unruly like it always is first thing in the morning, and her beautiful green eyes reflecting the light outside the window. "What do you want to do today Anna?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I want you to teach me how to fly!" She answered with no hesitation.

"I don't think I can do that Anna." But seeing the dissapointment enter her eyes Jack quickly thought up of a comprimise that would make her happy for the time being. "But I can take you for a ride outside if you want." Instantly Anna's eyes lit up again and started to jump up and down happy with that comprimise. Standing up Jack glanced at Anna seeing that she was still in her nightgown and seeing what Jack saw Anna quickly got up and changed into one of her everyday dresses of forest green and slipped on a pair of black shoes and proceeded to stand in front of Jack in anticipation.

"I'm ready now." She said. Jack then reached down and picked her up and then jumped out her bedroom window and stood on his little crooked staff. Surprised by the sudden motion of being picked up and jumping out of the window Anna started to scream, but the scream turned to laughter as she saw how fast she was going and how high up she was. Hearing that she was enjoying herself Jack decided to do loops and turns and other little tricks. That just caused Anna to scream louder and to giggle with excitment. Gradually Jack started to head back to the castle to get her back to her room and her parents and her sister.

"Poor Anna," Jack thought. "No sister to play with, and with her parents too busy helping Elsa with her powers no one is really raising her." Jack started to cry internally when he fully realised just how alone and unloved this little girl on his back was and just how desperatly she needed a friend, a brother and maybe someday something more. Upon reaching Anna's room he put her down on the floor and told her that he needed to go talk to someone about something and that he would be back soon. Looking up at her new friend Anna nodded her head in understanding and watched as Jack flew back out her window and away to do whatever it was he needed to do.

"I miss him already." Anna thought as she sat back down on her bench, picked up the fairy tale book Jack gave her and continued to read from where she left off. As she read more and more she started to drift and eventually she fell asleep and dreamt of a life where she laughed and played in the sun everyday with Elsa and Jack and her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hello to all my followers and everyone else that is reading this story. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter but school has kinda gotten overwhelming and work so I may not be uploading as often as I'd like. I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I am doing this for fun because I like to tell stories and create new story lines for the enjoyment of others. Please rate and review as I love to read what everyone thinks of the story so far. If you have any ideas as to what should happen in coming chapters let me know and I will see if I can incorrperate that in. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Muddling over the events of the day and flying over the treetops proved to be the perfect therapy for Jack; he knew that he wanted to help Anna and not just because she was a lonely little girl and he was a guardian, but because he viewed her as more than a little sister to him. Unfortunately Jack couldn't think of any ways that he knew of that would help Anna be happy; but he did know of someone that could help, North or the Man in the Moon. Now if only he knew how to talk to Manny then that would be the easiest thing to do instead of traveling to the North Pole to speak to North and see what he knew, and considering his history with Manny Jack highly doubted that he'd speak with him now.

"North will know what to do, he has to." Jack thought, and with that finalization Jack flew to the North Pole in search of some much needed answers and advice. Flying through the airgave Jack the time to think about his relationship with Anna, and where it was possibly going. Before he knew it the North Pole was rising into view and Jack felt more and more relaxed and confident that someone would be able to help him solve his little dilema. Flying into the Globe room Jack landed and called out, "North! North are you here?"

"Jack Frost! What bring you here?" Greeted the Russian as he ran up and gave Jack a huge hug and lifted him up off the floor.  
>"I have a problem North." Jack replied, "I think I'm falling for a girl but she's only 6 years old and I don't know if she is going to reciprocate those feelings and I don't know what to do about it."<p>

"Oh Jack, you do have big problem. Here's what you do." Replied North.

_Meanwhile at Arendelle Castle_

Anna was feeling more and more alone, the days seemed to tick by slower and slower, she didn't have anything to fill her days other than her daily lessons with her private tutor that her parents hired and even then that only filled half her days. She took singing and dancing lessons, but because Elsa is the oldest she's the one that gets to take all the lessons in running a country and knowing when to raise taxes and how to be a good and just leader all together. Anna wasn't as lucky to have that many tasks and responcibilities to fill the rest of her days. More and more of Anna's birthdays came and gone and she still hadn't heard from Jack, where he was, what he was doing and when he was coming back, or if he was ever coming back. Anna grew up into a beautiful 16 year old woman with red hair that grew to the middle of her back, and her green piercing eyes seemed to be empty and hollow where there once was a twinkle and a sparkle and a desire for mischief. Just after her 16th birthday Anna's parents went on a journey across the ocean to visit a neighboring country; most likely to find a husband for Anna or Elsa. Her parents hadn't been gone for more than two days when they got the horrible news that the King and Queen had died in a horrible storm and that there were no survivors. Anna was mortified and as much as she tried to get Elsa to come out of her room or to even talk to her the only responce that was ever given was, "Go away Anna."

Wandering the castle halls she felt more alone than ever, more isolated and scared for the future than she ever felt before. Reaching her room Anna colapsed on her bed and cried out for the one person who could make her feel better, "JACK!" She cried out as she sobbed into her pillow. "Where are you Jack! You are the only one who ever understood me, understand what I'm going through and what it's like to be alone and not have anyone to talk to. I need you to talk to again. Why did you have to leave and not come back to me for 10 years. I need to feel loved and comforted, and you are the only one that can do that for me." After that she exhausted herself so much that she fell asleep and had a fitful sleep.

_Jack's Hideout_

"JACK!" Jack heard his name being called, and knew at once who was calling him and from where. Flying up in the air Jack caught the wind and sped on his way back to Arendalle and to the one person who hasn't been able to leave his mind no matter how hard he tried and no matter how many children he helped believe in the Guardians or saved from tough situations. For the past 10 years his thoughts and purpose has been entirely motivated by the little girl with the bright green eyes that captured his blue ones. Seeing the castle of Arendalle growing bigger and bigger on the horizon meant that he was one step closer to seeing Anna again.

"I'm coming Anna. I'm coming." Jack whispered hoping that she heard him just like he heard her. Flying around the castle Jack found Anna's room no problem. Landing softly on her window sill Jack saw her sleeping fitfully on her bed tossing and turning and looking very uncomfortable. Quietly Jack approached her bed and softly called out her name, "Anna, Anna I'm here. I came back, wake up Anna." With him softly calling her name Anna rolled over and opened her eyes and sawe Jack standing over her and looking at her with his blue eyes full of concern and at the same time something else; love maybe?

"Jack? Jack!" Anna exclaimed upon fully recognizing who this person was standing over her bed looking at her, she jumped out of her bed and leaped into Jack's arms and gave him a big hug and willed him to hug her back, which he made no hesitation in doing. "I missed you so much! Where did you go? Where have you been? Why did you take 10 years to come back? Why did you come back now?"  
>"Hold on Anna you are asking too many questions all at once, relax and hopefully I can answer all of your questions in one story." Jack calmed Anna down enough where they sat on her bed and him having his arms around her still and prepared to tell the story of where he had been for the past 10 years.<p>

**AN: Well what does everyone think? Where do you think Jack has been for the past 10 years? What did North tell him to do?  
>Rate and review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**emotionalgirl123**


End file.
